1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, and more particularly to an encoding apparatus that performs encoding by using a variable-length code, a decoding apparatus corresponding to the encoding apparatus, an encoding processing method, and a program that causes a computer to execute the encoding processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many encoding apparatuses that compress information such as images and audio by encoding the information. For example, an encoding apparatus that encodes quantized data by referring to a Huffman code table generated in accordance with, for example, the frequencies of occurrence corresponding to the probabilities of occurrence of pieces of quantized data has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 07-212243 (FIG. 1)).